jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gaijin Holy Order
History : The Gaijin Order of Assassins has existed for thousands of years, It's history is rich in lore and legend. The order first began circa 4000 BBY, during the Great Sith War, on the planet of Deneba. Deneba, known for its reddish-orange mountainous terrain and scraggly native population of sentient Deneba bushes, was an unlikely target for the Krath at the time, and life on the planet was fairly Idyllic. The sole exception to this, was a small colony of human settlers near the northern hemisphere of the planet. In fact refugees fleeing the planet of Ossus from the Krath, the small colony of a hundred had moved to the little known Deneba to resume there peaceful life. Already, they where bitter towards Jedi and the Sith, and despite numerous offers from the neighboring conclave, they refused help in favor of being self reliant. This ended with the Krath invasion of Deneba in 3397 BBY, in which thousands of Krath war droids assaulted the surface. The primary target, of course, was the enclave. However, what was perceived by Krath command as a small Deneba militia camp (actually the colonists), was also deemed as a threat. And so it was, that the little colony was decimated by the Krath, right alongside the Jedi enclave. The Krath made a fatal mistake however: in their rush to destroy the enclave, not all of the colonists where killed, and the few wounded that survived, harbored a fury like none ever seen. These few colonists, numbering nine in total, vowed to avenge there fallen brothers and sisters, and so the Order was established. These nine, more aptly called "The Nine", where the founding fathers of the Gaijin, and made the first few steps towards an actual brotherhood. The Nine started as mercenaries, civilians knowing nothing more than how to hold and shoot a blaster. Despite there inherent lack of martial skills however, they participated in several battles, such as the battles of Al'har, Toprawa, and Ossus. As they fought, more and more members rallied to their cause, that, or they adopted broken families that they encountered in there travels. Due to this, beings of more skill, such as actual soldiers, assassins, bounty hunters, and others of more esoteric skills eventually joined the ragtag band. In the end, they numbered fifty total, and thanks to their brethren, no longer where they the fumbling farmers they used to be, but grizzled veterans, well skilled in the crucible of war. Still, they where no more than commandos, hired most in part by the Old Republic for support missions and the occasional scouting run. Desiring more, they strived to take on more dangerous and deadly missions. In doing this, there numbers where thinned considerably, but in the end, there efforts payed off. Noticing the efforts of the mercenary band that simply called itself "Gaijin", Galactic Republic Intelligence contacted the group with a matter of vital importance to the war effort. Should they accept, the Gaijin could strike a major blow to the heart of the Krath. The Gaijin accepted the proposal on one condition: instead of being paid in credits, they would be payed in training and contacts to get more training. The GRI, more than happy to practically have a free suicidal commando force, happily agreed. In the end, a force of fifty highly trained assassins trained in covert and black ops tactics and warfare departed to infiltrate the Krath held world of Empress Teta. The Gaijin, now highly trained assassins, and with contacts throughout the galaxy to obtain even more martial knowledge, where more than confident that they could finally have there vengeance, and so it was that they left to infiltrate the Krath world of Empress Teta. The mission was simple: use a Krath cargo freighter, and infiltrate the Empress Teta System, using an advanced communications package, they would eaves drop on military communications and transmissions, gaining intel on future movements. The plan was flawless. The ship, with the proper authorization codes would be literally invisible, just another freighter delivering supplies to the hungry armies. There was one thing, however, that the Gaijin did not count on. Par the Jedi councils insistence, a Jedi was assigned to the mission. And while the Gaijin no longer had any prejudice towards the force users, the Jedi's presence put unnecessary strain on the combatants. Despite this, the mission continued as planned, with the freighter entering the system, and intercepting several messages about an ambush on the planet of Onderon. This information gave the republic advanced warning to the impending battle that would eventually be known as "The Fourth battle of Onderon". On there way exiting the system however, the Gaijin, and the Jedi aboard where betrayed. Intentionally sending a remote access signal to the masquerading freighter, the Republic intentionally activated the freighters homing beacon, alerting the whole of Empress Teta to the intruder. The reasoning was simple: with the fleets preoccupied above Teta, they would be unable to help the fleets above Onderon. The freighter, trapped now within the system, was captured by an enemy capital ship...this was the last official mention of the Gaijin, in any government file. Unofficially however, its noted in Galactic Republic military files that a large Krath warship, supposedly the one that captured the freighter, broke formation, and jumped to hyperspace. This is only rumor of course. The Founding of the Gaijin Order of Assassins : According to Gaijin texts, The Nine, with large help from the Jedi, did indeed capture the Krath warship. While the Gaijin kept the crew busy, the Jedi went alone to the command bridge, and disposed of the crew there, then, sealing off bulkheads, let the Gaijin into the command bridge before venting all of the air out of the ship. There where few places the ship could go; the republic had purposely betrayed them, and would most likely try to dispose of them to cover the blunder up. The Krath where of course aware of the ship, and as such, any Krath world was unsafe as well. In the end, the Gaijin made use of the many contacts provided by the GRIA, and eventually found the location of an unknown, nameless world. Landing the warship on this world, the Gaijin made temporary base there, sending out Gaijin agents to learn the trade secrets offered by there new found contacts. Eventually, when they had learned all they could (Which was considerable), they took flight once again, and headed for the distant world of Malkii. Malkii, home to the infamous Malkite Poisoners, was a suitable training ground for the Gaijin, and served to only further there considerable knowledge in poisons and assassination techniques. As always with the Gaijin however, they did not stay in one place long, and despite the Malkite Poisoners open invitation for them to stay, so that they themselves could learn more of Gaijin techniques, the Gaijin left for another distant world. The Gaijin have no records of the time inbetween Malkii, and their next world. However, it is recorded that they visited Baltorine, home to the Bloodcarvers, and learned from the insectoid species on the arts of clean and efficient assassination. Afterwords, they learnt from the Mistryl Shadow Guard in the arts of hand to hand combat, and more specifically: Teras Kasi. In the time recorded between Malkii, and their next world, nearly ten years had passed, and the Gaijin had become extremely skilled in nearly all forms of known martial arts, as well as adept at mixing and using poisons. This, coupled with more aesthetic skills such as slicing and various more modern espionage techniques (courtesy of the GRIA), completed the set. The Nine, thinking that they had learned all they could, then set out to settle, this time permanently. The world they settled on is not mentioned in the holy texts, par the Gaijin belief of keeping there order an absolute secret. It is known however, that the Nine agreed that the order needed to focus more on internal structuring and philosophy, before they advanced any more. Already, several of the Gaijin where causing disputes, mainly over the killing of innocents and women, to which the killers retorted: "Are we not assassins?". To this, the Nine had to form an answer, and so, the Gaijin holy writings where made. These writings, turning the Gaijin from a mercenary band, into an Order, literally restructured the entire thinking and philosophy of the Gaijin. Literally, now they had a philosophy. These writings, outlining the behavior and the rights of the Gaijin, as well as the Gaijin philosophy and beliefs, insured that any disputes would be quelled, while at the same time enforcing a set of finite rules. After writing these rules, the Gaijin as a whole advanced dramatically; building permanent buildings and fortresses, factories and smithing shops, training rooms and assassin schools. The Gaijin began producing there own gear, concocting there own poisons, forging there own weapons. Through there contacts, they gained several scientists, and soon technological marvels such as armors and advanced weaponry where forthcoming. The Gaijin, had finally settled. Fragmentation : Circa 2000 BBY, the Gaijin began accepting contracts from personal interests. So long as the targets where appropriate targets according to The Holy Writs, the Gaijin did not condone the assassination of low profile targets for the continued proliferation of the Order. From 2001 BBY, to 18 BBY, the Gaijin continued to accept contracts in this way, even through the clone wars and Seperatists. It was in 19 BBY however, that this all changed. The Gaijin way of life had not altered for several thousand years, steeped in millennia of teachings and philosophy, it was still unprepared for what would wrack the whole galaxy. The Galactic Republic reformed into the Galactic Empire. This was incredibly bad for the Gaijin, as most of there contracts came from this new government. The Empire, realizing that the Order could be potentially turned against them, went to great lengths to destroy them, and the Gaijin, unable to beat off the onslaught, where scattered and fragmented across the galaxy. The majority of the Gaijins signature weapons and teachings where taken into custody, and used for training material for Imperial troops, and so the Gaijin where no more. Or so the Empire thought. The Gaijin, prepared for any situation, had already planned out such an event, and regrouped with there allies the Malkite Poisoners. There, they integrated themselves into there way of life, and ceased to be Gaijin...they would stay hidden, until the Nine called them out of hiding. The Nine them self had scattered to the corners of the galaxy, acting as lone Assassins, and so it remains today. Initiation and the Gaijin Creed : '' : The Gaijin would not take just anyone into their Order. Before a candidate was even considered his physical, mental, and spiritual capability was measured. It would not benefit the Gaijin to train someone who was physically adept, but would not be able to uphold the moral and philosophical laws they had emplaced. If a candidate did indeed pass the initial examination, then he would proceed to be shown the Gaijin Academy, and there he would begin to learn the tenets and philosophies of the Order. More importantly, he would immediately begin learning The Holy Writ. The Holy Writ is literally the philosophy and morality of the Gaijin, and is the first thing that a candidate learns. The Gaijin believe heavily that education of the mind and spirit must be learned and mastered first, ''before any martial skills. This is so that any candidate that wont accept the moral doctrine, isn't to powerful to stop, or to be assassinated himself. Category:Military Organizations